Modern automobiles are invariably equipped with a so-called "emergency flasher" which, when activated by the driver, simultaneously activates flashing lights on all four corners of the vehicle. These lights are often the same lights that are also used as turn signals. While these four-way flashers may have originally been intended to provide indications of an emergency situation, increased and often indiscriminate use by the driving public has degraded the impact of these emergency flashers so that they provide no more than an indication that the vehicle is stopped, and is likely to remain so for more than an instant. Thus the emergency flasher does provide a very useful safety feature in that it tends to protect stopped cars from being hit by moving cars. However, there still exists the need for a device whereby a driver can signify to other drivers that a distress situation exists and that he needs help.
A common way of indicating that help is needed is to erect a flag, typically on the radio antenna. Since many newer cars have radio antennae built into the windshield glass, and since many automobiles do not have radios at all, it is also a practice to tie a handkerchief to the door handle.
The use of a flag-like indicator is not without its problems. The driver must get out of the automobile to place the flag in a visible position. This may be dangerous to the driver, may be undesirable due to bad weather, and may even be impossible, as for example, if the driver has become incapacitated. Moreover, a flag may not be visible in bad weather, especially at night.
Another way of signalling to passing motorists that a distress situation exists is the placement of verbal signs on the rear ledge of the automobile so that they can be seen through the rear window. However, such signs tend to become lost or damaged so that they are not available when need for their use arises. Also, snow, dirt, window fog, or glare can prevent the sign from being visible. In addition, an incapacitated driver may be physically incapable of reaching over to the back ledge to place the sign in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,707 to Newman et al. discloses a device which overcomes some of these difficulties. Basically, it is a permanently mounted fixture with a variety of internally stored signs, any one of which can be placed in a position for viewing. While such a device provides for relatively easy actuation by a disabled driver, it still relies on visibility through the rear window. Moreover, a permanent fixture for signs may be unsightly, can interfere with driver visibility out of the rear window, and is likely to be relatively expensive.